Attributes
There are six attributes in Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Health, Ki, Stamina, Basic Attack, Strike Supers, and Ki Blast Supers. Each of these traits may be increased to a maximum value of 100 points through leveling up. Clothing can add bonuses or penalties to each of these attributes and can even raise an attribute beyond the natural cap of 100. Various abilities will also temporarily further augment stats mid-battle. Health 「最大体力」 Each point in the Max Health attribute will increase the amount of damage that your character can sustain before being knocked unconscious. *Increase per point added: +10 HP. NOTE: It takes approximately 50 points to double your starting health. Differences This stat is affected by your race and size. *Female Saiyans and Female Majins along with Friezas (Xenoverse 2) have a lower base health. *Namekians have a higher base health *Taller characters receive a bonus to their health. *Shorter characters receive faster movement speed, but a penalty to their health. Ki 「最大技力」 Ki is used to fuel both Super Attacks and Ultimate attacks, as well as Saiyan transformations such as Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. The more Ki a character has, the more Super and Ultimate skills they can use before they must recharge their Ki. All characters can regain spent Ki by landing basic attack on their opponents, be hit by enemy attacks, and by using a "Charge" skill such as Full Power Charge or Maximum Charge. *Increase per point added: +4 Ki. Each +100 Ki is a full bar (25 points). Differences Earthling characters automatically regenerate Ki over time. Stamina 「最大気力」 Stamina is used for several things including breaking out of an opponent's combo by Vanishing, flying at top speed, using Escape moves, Guarding against enemy attacks, and fueling Kaioken transformations. The more Stamina a character has, the more times they may Vanish, use their Escape move, and remain in the Kaioken state longer. If a character runs out of Stamina, they may no longer fly at top speed, Guard against enemy damage, use an Escape move or Vanish out of a combo, or use Kaioken until it has fully recharged. *Increase per point added: +4 Stamina. Each +100 Stamina is a full bar (25 points). Differences This stat is affected by your race. *Namekians regenerate their Stamina faster than other races. *Female Saiyans have faster Stamina regeneration than Male Saiyans. *Majins regenerate their Stamina slower than other races. *Majins have bonus Defense when they have 100% Stamina. (Reducing damage by ~25%) Basic Attack 「基本技攻撃力」 This attribute affects how much damage your light and heavy melee strikes, as well as Ultimates. Basic Attack does not affect normal Ki blasts or Ki Supers (it is unknown as to whether this effects the damage of Strike Supers). *Increases melee strike per point added: +2% damage. *Increases Ultimates per point added: +1% damage. Differences This stat is affected by both your gender and weight. *Males have a higher base Basic Attack. *Females have a lower base Basic Attack. *Heavier characters will receive a bonus to their Basic Attack. *Lighter characters will receive a penalty to their Basic Attack. Strike Supers 「打撃系必殺技攻撃力」 This attribute affects how much damage your Strike Super Attacks and Strike Ultimate Attacks do to your opponent. Strike Super Attacks are close range, physical attacks. *Increase per point added: +1% Strike Super. Ki Blast Supers 「気弾系必殺技攻撃」 This attribute affects how much damage your Ki Blast Super Attacks and Ki Blast Ultimate Attacks do. *Increase per point added: +1% Ki Blast Super. Differences This stat is also affected by your gender and size. *Females have a higher base Ki Blast Supers. *Males have a lower base Ki Blast Supers. *Thinner characters receive a bonus to their Ki Blast Supers. *Wider characters receive a penalty to their Ki Blast Supers. Effect of equipment on stats Each arrow in Health is ±0.2% of your current Health. Each arrow in Max Ki or Max Stamina is ±1% of your current Max Ki or Stamina. Each arrow in Basic Attacks, Strike Supers, or Ki Blast Supers is ±0.7% of your current amount in each respective stat. This means that a change in a stat with a higher amount of attribute points as result of positive or negative arrows from gear will result in a greater change and vice versa. See here for more information and details. Category:Attributes